1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing information on a one-shot or a regular basis to a user by calling from an information provider (IP), and a service server connected to a communication network for implementing the same method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A service is widespread in which a user is connected to an IP of his choice by dialing a telephone number with a special prefix (0990 in Japan, 900 or 976 in the U.S.A.) and the common carrier collects an information fee from the user on behalf of the IP by including it in the user's regular phone bill (Dial Q.sup.2 service in Japan, 900 or 976 service in the U.S.A.). This kind of service not only offers the advantage that the information fees can be collected at low cost and without fail, but also has the characteristic that the user can preserve his anonymity.
However, since this kind of information providing service essentially requires that the user make a call to establish a communication line to receive information from the information provider, the following problems arise when it comes to providing information that cannot be supplied immediately upon the user's request or information that is expected to arise in the future on a regular basis.
(1) The user needs to know by some other means whether the information he needs is available at the IP side, and the IP also needs to inform the user when it is ready to provide the information. This involves a complicated procedure for both the user and the IP.
(2) If a contract is made in writing or the like in advance between the IP and a plurality of users, the IP can provide information on a regular basis, but to achieve this, the contract has to be made by mail or other means than the communication network. This also involves a complicated procedure.
(3) In the case of (2), the anonymity of the users cannot be preserved.
(4) In the case of (2), information fees must be collected by some other means.